


De Compras

by Ninandrómeda (Lallen)



Series: One-shots de mis Ships favoritas [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, el ship siendo cute, miedo a las multitudes, saben qué hice? Los mandé a comprar ropa, salir de compras, socially awkward saints
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallen/pseuds/Ninandr%C3%B3meda
Summary: Shun y June son enviados a una misión bastante fuera de lo común... o al contrario, demasiado cotidiana.





	De Compras

**Author's Note:**

> Un one-shot que se me ocurrió de forma bastante random. No sé por qué, pero de Shun y June nunca encuentro buenas ideas... ¡Pese a que los amo!

June no se despegaba de su brazo, mientras miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera en medio de un terreno nuevo y amenazante. Aunque le pareciera excesivo Shun no podía culparla de reaccionar así.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, demasiada gente, que iba en diferentes direcciones en un caos medianamente organizado. De sólo verlo ya causaba vértigo y Shun tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer el paralelo de toda esa gente inocente con las terribles hordas de Hades.

En teoría ni él ni June tenían por qué sentirse tan asustados, pues en sus vidas habían enfrentado cosas peores que una gran multitud, pero no podían evitar sentirse mareados y confundidos. Probablemente estar agarrada del brazo de un hombre de esa forma no sería considerado muy digno de una amazona pero para June era aferrarse a lo único conocido entre todas esas personas.

El caballero de Andrómeda, con una mano sobre la de June, observaba a su alrededor buscando un refugio temporal, aunque entre tantos civiles era difícil distinguir los edificios y calles. Se sintió aliviado al distinguir una tienda en especial. Sonrió ampliamente y volteó hacia June.

— ¡Ya estamos cerca!

June asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada con sus grandes ojos azules. Realmente se veía asustada.

Para Shun, resultaba un poco confuso tener que mirarla a la cara desde que Saori había declarado esa regla como obsoleta. Dicha abolición había coincidido con la llegada de June luego de una larga ausencia, y ahora ambos pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos.

Pero esos ojos…

No lograba acostumbrarse.

Durante años había aprendido a entender a June por su voz y sus movimientos. Se había resignado a nunca ver su cara desde que Albiore había tomado tiempo para explicarle la ley de las máscaras y amazonas. Aun pareciéndole extraño y hasta indignante, Shun había preferido guardar silencio ante ello y respetar la decisión de June de ocultarle su rostro.

—Puedo llamar a Saori y que nos envíe un taxi en cuanto terminemos. Si digo que no te sientes bien…— dijo finalmente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la tienda con cuidado de que June no se separara de él.

June negó con la cabeza. –No, está bien. No quiero molestar a la señorita Athena por esto.

—No creo que sea una molestia— comentó el joven, mientras que June trataba de no mirar demasiado a la multitud que los rodeaba.

June sólo conocía la zona del puerto, no demasiado poblada, de cuando había ido a buscarlo y a intentar detenerlo de ir al santuario. Shun no dejaba de sentirse culpable cuando recordaba esa confrontación. Tanto por haberse negado, aun sabiendo que June lo hacía por sus buenos sentimientos, como por haberla lastimado y por haber visto su rostro. Pero también se sentía confundido cada vez que lo pensaba: June no intentó matarlo jamás, ni pareció molestarle el que viera su rostro. Y lo había abrazado.

No, él a ella. ¿O ella a él? ¿O ella…? ¿O él…?

— ¿Shun?

— ¿Ah?— Shun se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz. Sólo estaban a unos pasos de la tienda, y June se había detenido, mirándolo extrañada.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿También te sientes mareado?

—...E… Eso, un poco— mintió, antes de seguir caminando y de entrar a la tienda con la chica.

La tienda era de ropa. Saori le había dicho a la amazona que si iba a quedarse en la mansión con los demás caballeros de bronce necesitaba pasar desapercibida entre los civiles; sin la máscara esto sería más fácil, pero la amazona no poseía ropa que no fuera de entrenamiento, ni ningún objeto personal, sólo la armadura.

June había protestado un poco, pues no conocía Japón, y Shun se había ofrecido para acompañarla a buscar un poco de ropa "normal" como tanto les gustaba decir a él y a sus hermanos.

En ese momento, llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos de Saori (que resultaba particularmente incómodo) y una sudadera que Shun le había prestado (y que le quedaba un poco grande). La amazona no se veía nada a gusto.

Gracias a alguna divinidad misericordiosa la tienda estaba casi vacía, a excepción de la dependienta y una clienta que ya se retiraba. Al ver esto June se relajó un poco, soltó el brazo de Shun y comenzó a recorrer la tienda seguida por el chico. La dependienta jamás había visto algo igual.

No sólo entraban a su tienda una chica usando ropa que parecía incomodarle y un joven sin la clásica cara de fastidio de " _estoy acompañando a mi novia y odio comprar ropa_ " si no que los dos observaban cada prenda como si por primera vez entraran a una tienda departamental. Parecían estar en plena misión secreta y no en una simple compra.

Shun no recordaba la última vez que había salido de compras y June jamás había entrado a un lugar tan… regresaba la palabra, "normal". Nunca había ido a comprarse ropa. Se acercó a varios maniquíes, sin sentirse muy segura.

¿Se sentiría más cómoda con ese tipo de ropa?

— ¿Ves algo que te agrade?— preguntó Shun amablemente.

—No sé… esto es un tanto raro.

Shun sonrió divertido. – ¿Verdad? Nunca había llevado una chica a comprar ropa.

June le sonrió de vuelta. No estaba segura de cómo saldría esta "misión", pero al menos saber que estaba con Shun le daba la esperanza de que sería menos complicado. Ambos miraron por un largo rato el conjunto del maniquí más cercano, mientras la dependienta no dejaba de preguntarse qué rayos le sucedía a esas personas.

El maniquí llevaba un vestido muy largo, color azul.

— ¿June, a ti te agrada usar vestidos?

June negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Realmente llevaba horas con ganas de destruir el vestido blanco que Saori le había prestado. Era enorme, incómodo, larguísimo, le daba frio y ni siquiera le gustaba como se veía. Por eso había insistido en que Shun le prestara algo que ponerse por encima.

—No, realmente no. Al menos no tan largos.

—Hm…— Shun volteó hacia los lados –creo que por aquí sólo hay vestidos.

—Vamos a buscar otra cosa— dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a donde se veían pantalones. Shun la siguió, aunque por unos instantes se preguntó que tan linda se vería June en ese vestido azul.

Unos minutos después, June había encontrado unos blue-jeans que parecían ser de su talla y que habían logrado convencerla un poco. La amazona los tomó, observándolos contenta de encontrar algo más a su gusto. Se veían cómodos y el color le gustaba.

—Creo que voy a probarme esto.

—También pruébate estos— Dijo Shun, dejándole en las manos otros tres pantalones de color negro, blanco y verde. June los miró unos instantes, y luego levantó la mirada hacia el chico.

— ¿Verde?

— ¡Verde!—asintió Shun, estirando los brazos como para mostrar su acostumbrada camiseta verde con tirantes.

—…bueno… supongo que puedo probármelos.

— ¡Sí!— Shun intentaba mostrarle mucho entusiasmo para que la chica no se sintiera tan desubicada como la veía. Bueno, habiendo crecido en una isla perdida de toda civilización rodeada de guerreros, era normal que no estuviera en su elemento. Atrás del mostrador cerca de la entrada, la dependienta seguía mirándolos extrañada.

—Creo que con estos pantalones será suficiente— dijo June, mientras volteaba hacia los maniquíes y estantes cercanos donde podían verse blusas y camisas. Ella y Shun echaron a andar tranquilamente hacia allá.

Apenas June se acercó a una blusa blanca que llamaba su atención, Shun le quitó los pantalones de las manos. June volteó hacia él sorprendida, pero el caballero sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Tú busca algo que te guste, yo lo cargo… realmente no sé que más hacer.

Mientras June se cohibía un poco ante el gesto, Shun sostuvo las prendas y la acompañó a mirar la ropa. Era extraño para ambos estar en una situación tan cotidiana y tan sencilla. Casi como si fueran otras personas; ante la mirada de la dependienta no eran más que una pareja de raros, nada más.

Difícil creer que en menos tiempo del esperado estarían de nuevo en armadura, tal vez no por una guerra santa, pero si para presentarse ante Athena o ante el santuario. Difícil creer que al mismo tiempo que ellos miraban ropa algunos de sus conocidos estaban entrenando usando poderes fuera del alcance de las personas comunes.

Buscar una blusa ahora resultaba un poco menos fácil que los pantalones. Había tanta variedad, tantos colores y tantos estilos que June no tardó en sentirse un poco agobiada. El mismo caballero consideró que era demasiada ropa y en demasiadas formas.

—…Tal vez deberíamos buscar algo sencillo— dijo, mirando hacia la chica – ¿qué colores te gustaría que buscáramos?

—No lo sé… esto… pues…— June se sentía un tanto perdida entre tantas opciones. Optó por sólo responder los colores que le agradaban, los de su armadura y ropa de combate. –Rosa, azul, blanco… no sé.

—Hmm…— el chico tomó la iniciativa y sacó varias camisetas y blusas al azar. Luego de un rato incómodo de elegir algunas opciones, la pareja se dirigió a los probadores. La amazona entró rápidamente con unos pantalones y una blusa de las que el chico llevaba en sus brazos, y Shun se quedó fuera del probador, visiblemente incómodo.

La chica del mostrador no dejaba de mirarlo de forma muy extraña. Shun se decidió por responder con una sonrisa amable, logrando que la dependienta se sorprendiera y volteara hacia otra parte musitando algo como  _"¡Pero qué lindo!..."_

"… ¿La habré asustado o algo así?" se preguntó Shun, que no había distinguido las palabras de la mujer.

Mientras esperaba que June saliera del probador, el caballero miró el montón de ropa en sus brazos, mientras su mente iba hacia otro tipo de cuestiones que había pensado desde que la guerra contra Hades había terminado.

¿Debía de ir al santuario y quedarse a entrenar, como los otros?

Aunque sabía que su destino estaba atado al de su armadura y a Athena, le gustaba intentar tener ese tipo de momentos cotidianos, simples, cercanos a la normalidad en que vivía la gente a la que protegía. De hecho, le gustaba mucho, aunque solía sentirse confundido cuando intentaba vivir de forma normal.

Se preguntaba si los demás se lo reprocharían. Ni siquiera quería saber que opinaría Ikki al respecto.

—¡Ya está!— la voz de June lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

La chica salió del probador usando un pantalón verde oscuro y una camiseta blanca. Shun tuvo que parpadear varias veces para reaccionar.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Esto… no lo sé— dio una mirada de pies a cabeza a la chica — creo que te ves bien.

— ¿En serio? No me convence mucho.

—Aún queda mucha ropa que probarte, no te preocupes— dijo, mientras le tendía la camisa rosa y el jean que tenía en las manos.

June suspiró.

–Shun… y si ninguna de estas me convence? Realmente me siento rara aquí…— dijo antes de dirigirse a los probadores con la nueva ropa. No tardó mucho en salir, con sus sencillos jeans azules y una camisa rosada.

Cuando la vio salir, el caballero abrió grandes los ojos. Definitivamente el azul y el rosa le iban muy, muy bien. June, en cambio, sólo respondió con una sonrisa tímida mostrando su incomodidad.

La ponía un poco nerviosa que Shun la estuviese mirando. Realmente no estaba segura de querer seguir probándose conjuntos. Entonces su mirada se topó con el espejo, frente a los probadores y mientras Shun estaba por formular algún otro tipo de apoyo, la amazona sonrió un poco.

Se veía bonita. Y se sentía cómoda.

—… ¿Puedes pasarme los pantalones rosados y la camiseta blanca?

Casi una hora después, los dos valientes guerreros de Athena salían de la tienda de ropa (bajo la aun atenta mirada de la dependienta) con un total de cinco camisas, camisetas o blusas, tres pantalones, dos chaquetas, cuatro pares de zapatos y un montón de complementos. Vale decir que ambos estaban tan orgullosos como regresando de una misión divina.

June estaba mucho más feliz que al principio de la tarde, pues ahora tenía puesta ropa mucho más agradable que un vestido anticuado y una chaqueta grande.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude con algo?— preguntó al chico a su lado, que negó con la cabeza. Shun tenía en sus manos las dos bolsas de compras, llenas de la nueva ropa de june.

—… ¡No, no te preocupes! Realmente no pesan nada, a comparación de una armadura.

June estuvo por comentar que ella también poseía una fuerza superior a la de una persona normal, pero Shun se adelantó.

—…Me da gusto poder ayudarte en algo, al menos en cargar esto.

—Gracias— respondió ella, sonriéndole un poco más. No podía responder eso de otro modo, ya que de cualquier forma la hacía sentir halagada.

Por unos minutos le pareció que todo iba tan bien que su misión estaba terminada… pero recordó un ligero detalle. Su pensamiento coincidió en el momento exacto en que su mirada se topó con una vitrina muy evocadora.

—…Shun.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes permitirme entrar sola a una tienda?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo estoy aquí para ayudarte!

—Creo que lo mejor será que no me ayudes en esta ocasión.

Shun la observó extrañado.

— ¿Qué más necesitas comprar?

June no respondió, sólo señaló con un dedo hacia la vitrina, bastante avergonzada, y el caballero frente a ella no tardó en ponerse rojo como tomate. Ropa interior. Claro, June también necesitaba ropa interior.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Shun musitó un par de cosas confusas, se volteó para darle la espalda a la tienda y alcanzó a mencionar algo de esperar a la chica en una banca cercana, antes de alejarse cortésmente. June lo miró irse bastante divertida y finalmente entró a la tienda lo más rápido que pudo.

Shun se sentó en la banca, puso a un lado las bolsas llenas de ropa y trató de pensar en otra cosa que en lo que fuera a comprar su amiga. Por un rato se quedó viendo a la gente que pasaba en la calle, preguntándose si todos los chicos de su edad se avergonzarían en su situación.

Bueno, la mayor parte de los chicos de su edad habían conocido más mujeres que él. Él... él sólo había crecido con June.

Tal vez por eso siempre se sentía tan nervioso con ella.

—Debería de preguntarle si realmente no le importa que vea su rostro— se dijo, un poco preocupado. Aunque Saori hubiese quitado esa regla, Shun sabía cuánto importaba para las amazonas. Sabía de sobra que algo tan trivial como mostrar su rostro para ellas podía resultar incluso en algo decisivo.

Lo pensó unos minutos más.

— ¿Shun?

Levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido de que sus pensamientos fuesen interrumpidos.

—...estoy lista, creo que podemos irnos— dijo June, con una sonrisa. Realmente había sido rápida.

Shun sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Recordaba de niño haberse preguntando mil veces como se vería June sonriendo. Ahora cada vez que la veía se sentía igual de maravillado.

—June, creo que nunca me disculpé.

— ¿Disculparte?— Ahora June lo miraba extrañada. —Si nunca has hecho nada malo.

Shun había hablado demasiado rápido. Aunque June se veía sorprendida, el caballero realmente necesitaba disculparse con ella.

—Vi tu rostro.

June parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Pues... esto...— Shun no había creído que June le pidiera una explicación así. Albiore se lo había explicado. En la isla de Andrómeda, personas como Spica o Reda molestaban a June sobre su máscara, y sobre su rostro. En el santuario también lo habían repetido una y otra vez. —Creí que lo habías tomado como una ofensa en ese entonces.

June dejó la bolsa de ropa junto a las bolsas anteriores, y se sentó a Shun, sonriendo de forma que a Shun le pareció rara.

—No era una ofensa, para mí era normal.

— ¿Normal? Pero...

—Tarde o temprano la persona a la que más quiero vería mi rostro ¿No crees?

Shun abrió los ojos como platos, y aunque June había empezado su frase con completa seguridad, en algún momento al ver la reacción de Shun y al llegar al final de la frase había bajado la cabeza, avergonzada.

De repente, la masa de gente que iba en distintas direcciones frente a los dos les resultaba indiferente.

—June...

—Nunca... nunca pensé en matarte, Shun— June levantó la mirada tímidamente. —ni por un sólo instante.

—... pensaba que de algún modo te forcé a tomar una decisión, o algo así.

—La decisión ya estaba tomada— se encogió de hombros. —A decir verdad, nunca necesité preguntármelo.

Shun no sabía qué responder. Los azules ojos de June estaban clavados en los suyos, y el caballero de verdad se sentía nervioso. Observó discretamente las bolsas de ropa junto a ambos, preguntándose si June tenía pensado decírselo desde esa mañana.

—Decidí que si algún día me lo preguntabas te diría la verdad— terminó June, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

—…yo… la verdad no sé qué decir.

—No te preocupes, no estás obligado a corresponder mis sentimientos— la chica sonrió tristemente. –Si quieres, podemos sólo regresar a la mansión con los demás. De todos modos ya terminamos de comprar.

Se levantó un poco de su lugar, pero Shun sostuvo su mano en señal de que no quería que se alejara.

— ¡No!... ¡No me refería a eso!

— ¿Entonces?

—Esto… bueno… de verdad me gusta estar contigo— dijo Shun, intentando mirarla a los ojos, aunque se sintiera realmente avergonzado. La amazona regresó a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. Por un largo rato estuvieron mirándose en silencio, pues no estaban seguros de cómo continuar.

Habían sido entrenados como guerreros, aunque a ninguno de los dos le gustaran realmente las peleas. En la isla de Andrómeda eran los pupilos favoritos de Albiore, pero ninguno estaba allí por voluntad propia. Pese a conocerse desde hacía años, de pronto ninguno sabía cómo hablarle al otro.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?— June había tomado una de las bolsas de ropa, fingiendo el querer comprobar su contenido –Fuiste el único que me sonrió en toda la isla, además de Maestro Albiore.

Shun tomó aire. Albiore le había dicho mil veces que debía de ser valiente… y tal vez no se refería sólo a los combates.

—Eras la primera chica de mi edad que conocía— Dijo, finalmente.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, tú fuiste el primer chico de mi edad que no me miraba como retándome a pelear.

Shun la miró tiernamente. – ¿Sabes? Le preguntaba muchas cosas a maestro Albiore sobre ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, creo que él siempre se dio cuenta.

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

—Del cariño que sentía por ti.

Otra vez, un silencio. Shun tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo, pese a haber reunido suficiente valor como para decirlo. June lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla.

Rayos, de seguro ahora también estaba sonrojada.

Cuando se separó de él, estaba tan nerviosa que agradeció que ninguno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, ni el maestro Albiore, estuviesen ahí para verla, tan avergonzada como una chica tímida normal.

Shun la miró unos segundos más, y se inclinó para besarla muy brevemente en los labios. El caballero se sentía tan torpe que casi podía oír la voz de sus hermanos burlándose. Por suerte, en ese lugar nadie lo conocía.

Cuando se separaron, June le sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Eso no fue muy corto para un primer beso?

—Esto… no lo sé, yo sólo…— pero la amazona lo interrumpió con otro beso, antes de rodearlo con sus brazos. El caballero respondió al abrazo y el beso, intentando olvidar su nerviosismo y lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

La multitud a su alrededor, ahora, realmente parecía que no existía para ambos. Tampoco las bolsas de ropa. Ni las tiendas atiborradas de gente. Ni el sonido de los automóviles. Nadie tenía interés en detenerse frente a la pareja de tórtolos perfectamente común que parecían.

Esta vez, al separarse, los dos sonrieron y se rieron un poco de su propia inexperiencia. Shun había juntado su frente con la de la amazona, sin querer realmente separarse de ella ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

— ¿Crees que Saori ya haya mandado a alguien a buscarnos?

—…Tal vez.

—Nunca había salido de compras antes.

June le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Debería de buscar ropa de mi país.

—¿Cómo es la ropa de tu país?— preguntó Shun con curiosidad.

—ES cómoda. Vestidos blancos, con bordados de colores— Respondió ella pensativamente, recordando los pocos vestidos de ese tipo que recordaba haber visto. —sólo los vi un par de veces, cuando era pequeña.

—Pues algún día te compraré un kimono— dijo Shun, mientras se levantaba y tomaba en sus manos las bolsas llenas de ropa. –buscaré el kimono más bonito de toda la ciudad, y te lo regalaré, June.

June rió un poco, mientras se levantaba también. Tomó a Shun de la mano y los dos se alejaron de la banca, esta vez menos interesados en la multitud de personas frente a ambos.

Sería una buena tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que Shun y June sólo están juntos en un capítulo? ¿Saben lo que hice cuando lo recordé? ¿Saben lo que hice? Los mandé a comprar Ropa.
> 
> Ya envejeció el chiste pero me sigue dando risa. Chales.
> 
> Tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic de ellos donde de una vez plasmara algunas de las ideas que tengo con respecto a esta pareja. Y sí, parto del principio absoluto de que en Saint Seiya son todos unos inadaptados sociales: Por eso mismo es divertido escribir de ellos.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
